Latency is a critical concern for the user experience with respect to biometric identification and verification, as long waiting times lead to user frustration. For example, in fingerprint matching, an image obtained during a verification attempt is often compared to multiple enroll templates, such as one for each of ten digits for one or more authorized users. In an identification operation, an image obtained during an identification attempt may be compared to a large number of enroll templates, such as enroll templates corresponding to many potential individuals from a database. For small sensors which take a partial view of the biometric object, even a single template may itself include multiple views that are each compared to the new image. In any of these situations, match speed is correlated to the number of comparisons, and having to perform a large number of comparisons may result in a high level of latency.